


Man's Best Friend

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, dog-lover rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Who can possibly conquer Rufus Shinra's icy heart (and military trained guard dog)?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @xAlmasyx and @BogwingArchives's reply thread XD XD XD  
> https://twitter.com/johanirae/status/1261173219790217218


End file.
